Axel's Bad Temper
by MatthewKirklandWilliams
Summary: Axel has a pretty bad temper and it is seeming to be getting worse by the second. The Organization tires to stay out of the way but they end up getting the worst Axel can unleash. T for violence and mild cursing.
1. A burnt blue and silent orange

**A/N: Hi with is not a POV, my first one and it was kinda complicated but I did it! I wrote this when I was sick, so expect some cursing and bad grammar xD, usually I won't but if it comes to mind then, don't be shocked haha. Anyway I don't own KH, or Square Enix bla bla bla...whatever.**

Axel was walking one of the many halls once day, just to have a walk. He decided to take his ipod and listen while he walked around. He got interested in this one song and eventually got addicted, cause Axel was just weird that way. As Axel was walking he liked to close his eyes and hopefully no one was stupid enough to run into him or...heh they would burn. Axel had been particularly....odd lately. His short-temper was getting to be a but of a nuisance according to the complaints from everyone then told to the Superior. Though Xemnas never really talked to Axel about it cause Axel knew the warnings, Xemnas would intervene when Axel went to far, like destroying some part of Xemnas' precious castle. Anyway Axel again was in a horrible mood, he just got back from a two day mission and was trying to relax, like I said, hopefully no loser bumps into him.

**Axel's wrath on Demyx. **

Well some unfortunate person made Axel- a bit upset...Axel once again was listening to music while walking, he just stepped outside his door and he could here music, but it wasn't from his ipod, no sound was coming from Demyx's room. The infernal Sitar could be heard over Axel's ipod. Now Axel, being in the mood he was, didn't like this too much. So he decided to pay Demyx a small visit.

" Demyx. " Axel knocked on Demyx's door and automatically the music stopped. You could hear something being shoved into whatever and zipped up then feet walking over towards the door. Demyx opened the door and stared into Axel's confusingly, calm and scary eyes.

" Y-yes Axel? " Demyx asked too afraid to speak

" Demyx...were you playing your Sitar? I could hear it over my ipod, do you know- how frustrating that is? " Axel asked in a calm voice

Demyx hesitated not sure if he was supposed to answer or if it was a theoretical question. " Uh, I'm - " Demyx stared

Axe grinned evilly and looked at the cased Sitar, suddenly it burst into flames instantly disintegrating it. Demyx ran frantically to his Sitar and looked at the ashes of this precious instrument. Demyx looked up and yelled " You bastard! You freaking burned my Sitar!! Xemnas won't replace this!!"

Axel raised his eyebrows " I'm a bastard, eh? Anyway don't worry you won't be needing to anyway. "

Demyx realized what he said and what Axel said and panicked " I-I mean...um I'm sor- "

Axel held up his hand " No I don't want an apology, I know you're sorry Demyx. " He put his hand down and backed up. " I'm done talking. " Axel turned on his ipod and walked away. Demyx just sighed glad that nothing that bad had happened to him and Axel let him off. Now Axel new Demyx thought that, but Axel still was moody and a few seconds later after Demyx shut his door, you could hear blood curdling screams of torment coming from behind Demyx's door. No one checked up on Demyx for they knew, he was a lost cause and in case Axel wanted him to be left a lone.

**The real reason why Lexeaus rarely speaks.**

Axel, again in a bad mood was storming in rampage after Xemnas gave him a mission. Axel was storming to his room to pack when Lexeaus opened his door at the wrong time and made Axel run into it and fall causing Axel a great deal of a headache. Lexeaus sweat-dropped after seeing it was Axel, he thought about hiding but it was obviously his door that Axel ran into. Lexeaus noticed Axel was unconscious and wondered his he should move him or if Axel would get mad. He would be mad either way. Lexeaus gently picked Axel up and carried Axel into his room and hopped that Axel would be calm after this and just go back to Axel's own room to lay down. Well a hour passed and Axel finally woke up.

" Hello sleepy head. " Lexeaus greeted Axel in a kind tone hopping to keep his temper a bit down.

Axel shot up " What are you doing in my room?! " Axel shouted.

Lexeaus just stood unmoving " You are in my room. You passed out, you ran into my door and passed out. "

Axel just sighed and looked at the clock " Damn, I was supposed to meet Sora hours ago! Its all cause if you! You, Lexeaus just had to open your door and make me run into it. I bet you did it on purpose! " Axel boomed now raising his voice loud enough to call it screaming. Lexeaus backed up

" I'm sorry Axel, I - " Lexeaus tried to speak

" NO! " He screamed, Axel saw other Nobodies start to gather and so he walked over, as everyone backed yup, and Axel shut the door, now all you could hear was Axel's muffled voice screaming through Lexeaus' door. Now, no one knows exactly what happened, Axel now isn't even to sure. But as Axel left Lexeaus' room, Lexeaus was slightly trembling and wouldn't speak at all. Some thing Axel scared him so much that it cause Lexeaus not to speak from being traumatized or Axel threatened him not to speak again. Lexeaus used to be called ' Like Zeus ' because of his booming powerful voice and he would destroy anything when he could. So Xemnas renamed him ' The Silent Hero ' I bet you can guess why.

**AN: I know its short but I will think of more later. **


	2. A lost eye's love

**_I'll be doing 3 people per chapter so....ya Xigbar and Zexion's are combined cause it just seemed to go perfectly. Oh plus I have NOTHING against Demyx, I LOVE Demyx...it just seemed easiest to kill him. Made me ubberly sad but I didn't know what else to do.  
_**

**_

* * *

  
_**  
**" All this is Axel's fault... " - Zexion (( And Xigbar ))  
**

Axel was being his usual moody self again the next day. Xemnas actually talked to Axel about what he did to Lexeaus, so after the meeting Axel was moodier than ever. Well coming back from Xemnas' office/room he decided to go get some body spray. After coming back from Wal-mart he went to his bathroom to put away his stuff then noticed he had two pair of scissors on his bathroom counter from where he trimmed his hair....why two scissors...no one knows...anyway... Axel grinned, picked up the scissors and went out of his room...

-- later --

Xigbar and Zexion were walking down _One Of The Many Halls That Never Was_ hallways talking about who knows what

" Dude, you really think they will like, make Luxord do that dare? " Xigbar asked and Zexion nodded once.

" He has too....even if it will make him throw is guts out. " Zexion answered grinning " Poor Luxord though...having to go into Demyx's room after what Axel- " Zexion said then suddenly stopped talking and walking, looking at something across the hall way. Xigbar noticed that Zexion stopped to be back tracked

" Whats wrong, little dude? "

Zexion then shouted " Watch out! Axel has something in his hands! "

" What? " Xigbar turned around and-

-- later...again --

" Zexion hurry up I can't feel my eye, can you fix it? Ah! Damn it Zexion, you don't have to inflict pain on it purposely. " Xigbar spoke up after a long time.

Zexion never answered and Xigbar felt something doing around his head and something slapped on his damaged eye. " Xigbar...never take that off. Ever. If you respect other Nobodies sanity and your reputation. "

" What is it? " Xigbar asked

" An eye patch, duh. Keep it on. Please even in the shower, don't take it off. " Zexion said with a hint of disgust in it. " Axel really did it this time. "

" Dude, he'll pay later...I swear it. " Xigbar said as he rubbed his eye patch where he eye should be, Axel had come running down the hall way with two pairs of scissors, one in each hand. Then Xigbar wondered what happened to the other pair of scissors, which, when he looked over both had blood on them. Cause one had been sticking his eye....then where did the other one... " Zexion....where did the other scissor go only one went into my eye..." Xigbar looked over and saw Zexion was brushing his hair to one side.

" It went in my eye...." Zexion said in a monotone voice. " The bastard was running in the hall way with two pairs of scissors...and he got us both. " Xigbar frowned

" That's too bad, your eyes were like perfect. Well....you have to wear glasses to read but other than that they were awesome....and pretty. I mean not to say- ya I'm just saying you had perfectly good eyes. You're what? Seventeen? And you already have one eye gone. "

Zexion clenched his fist tightly that the brush he was brushing with snapped in half. " Xigbar, Axel killed Demyx, made Lexeaus into some kind of opposite freak, took one of our eyes....who next?! We gotta stop this! _All this is Axel's fault!_ "

**" I love you anyway... " - Larxene**

Axel again, mad, but more pissed, kinda like Larxene most of the time. Larxene had always had a crush on Axel when his temper flared and that's the only time she could tolerate him. She hates the jokes he plays or how stupid he acts when hes drunk but she loves his rage. Larxene heard of Axel's little spree of rage on everyone so she took advantage of him, Axel likes a good fight when he's mad. Axel was trying to calm down but then Larxene walked past and ' accidentally ' bumped him. Axle turned around and lunged for her but she maneuvered around it with ease making Axel all the more pissed. Larxene was waiting for the right time to kiss him and hopefully he would return the love. Later she got Axel pinned to a corner with her ( -insert her weapon name here - ). Axel didn't struggle, but was smirking, once Larxene got close enough to Axel, Axel ripped through her weapons and pinned her to the ground. Now Larxene was never scared, but she knows how powerful Axel is when mad, and oh boy was he mad. Crazy mad! Axel summoned one of his weapons and aimed for her head. Larxene knew he was gonna kill her. " A-Axel! No stop! " Axel frowned, now speaking for the first time.

" Oh? Why should I stop? Cause your a girl? " Axel smirked

"N-no. That's not why...its cause...-" Larxene stuttered

" CAUSE WHY?! " Axel yelled making Larxene more frightened, but then she conjured up the guts to say it.

" I love you Axel! I always have. " Larxene stared frantically into Axel's eyes searching for a sign that he would let her go.

Axel relaxed a bit lowering his weapon and then leaned in closer and kissed Larxene, then Larxene eagerly kissed back. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her side, tears welt up in her eyes knowing Axel had tricked her. Axel sat up and smirked, rubbing his lips. " I can't love you Larxene. I don't give exceptions for dieing after ticking me off " Axel leaned down and whispered into Larxene's ear, " Got it memorized? " Axel stood up, now frowning and walked away. Larxene watched her love walk away, she turned her head looking at the ceiling. She could see her body fading into darkness. No matter what Axel did or said to her, even in he did just kill her, she would always love him. _" I love you anyway. " _Larxene said as she took her last breath.

* * *

_** A/N: I know this all seems deranged and sad but....that's just how it comes out. Review please!!**_


	3. Vexen not included

**Vexen not included **

Axel was in a better mood because Xemnas has restricted Axel to go on any more missions do to his...so called ' accident's ' he makes afterward. Axel wasn't in a ' I'll kill you if you even talk to me ' mood. Axel was walking to the kitchen when he heard people talking from Larxene's room. Axel being as curious as he is, decided to check out what was going on. Now you see Larxene's room was magically locked cause someone like Axel and Roxas would go in and snoop around, but...Larxene was dead so it can't be locked, so what are they doing in her room?

Axel knocked on the door and suddenly everyone in the room were dead quiet, you could hear whispers, and sayings like: " What if its Xemnas? " and " Oh Vexen I knew this wasn't smart, lets get rid of it! " or " What if its not the Superior? ". Axel was started to get aggravated and decided to play a joke. He conjured up his best imitation voice of Xemnas.

" Is someone in there? " Axel asked in his Xemnas imitation voice, you could hear slight a yelp, rushed whispers and shuffling feet. Axel grinned and knocked harder " I know someone is in there, let me in. " Axel then heard some things that sounded....didn't sound right like: " Oh get off he's gonna find out!! ", " Oh take that off, I can't believe there is not one for me... " and " Lets collect all the clothes and get out. "

Axel decided he heard enough and turned the door knob slowly for effect and he could here stuff moving around then he threw the door open and then Axel heard a scream, it was Demyx. Wait....Demyx? I then realized looked like they were gonna have a ' heart attack ' and I burst out laughing.

" Oh my gosh that was hilarious! Your all's face's!! Priceless! " Axel had to lean against the wall to keep himself up, once Axel stopped laughing he noticed everyone was staring at him, everyone meaning: Xigbar, Vexen, Zexion, Lexeaus, Demyx, Luxord , Marluxia and Roxas. Axel looked at Zexion, who was glaring at him and Axel shrugged, still trying not to laugh.

Zexion then, failing at hiding his smile, smiled. " Good one Axel...good one. We all believed you were Xemnas. "

Axel then looked confused " What were you all doing anyway? I heard some odd things that sounded wrong and didn't even know what you were doing. "

Demyx bounded over " Doll house! Larxene had a Organization XIII doll house!! " Axel raised his eyebrows " Oh. "

Xigbar chuckled " Wondering huh? Ya we all did, Vexen had a replica of Demyx running around, the actual Demyx was on a mission. "

Axel smiled apologetically at Demyx, Demyx just shrugged " No big deal. Anyway, when we read the card, there was no Vexen on it. You have to buy- " Demyx was cut off but a voice from the other side of the door.

" Who's in there? " Xemnas...Well Axel a long with Axel froze. Xemnas then opened the door to see everyone sitting around a doll house that happened to look like the castle and all little dolls of everyone. Xemnas blinked " What are you all doing? "

Demyx spoke up " Playing....with Larxene's doll house. " Xemnas then blinked again

" May I? "Xemnas asked, Demyx then doubled over laughing

" Seriously? " Xigbar asked

A few minuets and one annoying Vexen who left later.......

" Ya. " Demyx said to Axel " Look on the box, no Vexen doll. They said it wasn't popular enough so they didn't make one. "

" Hum....weird. " Axel commented

Vexen then walked by " You guys suck...." then walked off, which Axel's temper was started to come back, so that annoyed him. Xemnas just laughed " Useless I guess. "

Axel grinned " I COULD make the doll house come true and get rid of real one. " He nodded toward the door where Vexen walked away from. Xemnas sighed and went back to playing...which was a odd sight to see. " Be my guest. "

Axel grinned " Vexen not included. " Then snapped his fingers.

**---- **

**I know I only did one...and it was stupid...but I couldn't think of anything else. I need new people, I already have done:**

**Xigbar, Vexen, Zexion, Lexeaus, Demyx and Larxene. What 2 do you want me to do next? If you want me to choose. Fine, but will be a while before I actually update again. Xp**


	4. AN!

Hello there, its me. No this isn't an update, just a note. I've been in the worst mood today, and I got to thinking and I realized....I update to much for my liking. I noticed I have updated a lot more than I have read fan fiction updates from certain people this few months. SO!

I'm not updating anything! Well I will eventually, I'm not updating anything for a few months though, maybe longer, depends when I feel like I need to again.  
Cause I noticed that no one updates enough, I have my next two chapters for ' Axels Bad Temper ' done but nothing is going published for a few months.

I have all of the next two chapters written and will keep writing in my note book until I feel like I will publish it. Oh thank you to my faithful reviewers and readers when they read them (( If they can)) the day its published ((Akilina-chan and Dorkducky117 )) and the new peoples who review too =] But no need to review on my stories for a few months, cause there will be NO updates.

Thanks you's

_- StarsAtMidnght29_


	5. Another stupid Author Note

Hello!! Ish me!! Ah well......I am in quite a predicament....for this story I am not sure what's gonna happen next...I wrote it down on a piece of paper a couple weeks ago...but..I has seemed that I lost it. I don't have a clue of to what I wrote...kinda frustrating, plus I'm on my own on this...plus school is interfering and well I will only be writing short stories till I can figure this story out...and that might be a while * rolls eyes* 9-9 6-6 Plus writing short stories gives me ideas!....Ok maybe not but.... Well I will have a poll up soon...I have two short, one chapter stories I'm writing and can't decide which one to publish...I can't publish both cause they are very similar to each now...I have a Marluxia hair obsession....so they both will be on his hair...lovely right? xD

Well my first one is about some of the Organizations hair orgins not all about Marluxia, has 4 or 5 others in it. (( Ya I know weird but its better than it sounds. This story was inspired by Kaitlyn or aka Nasica [spelling?] It used to be dedicated to her....but she wanted and attempted to kill me today during Biology so it's no longer dedicated to her. ))

My seconds one is...well its would be a suprise, is also about Marluxia, it mainly revolves around him. But it was inspired my Akilina-chan [spelling?] (( If ya think about it Kerrie you can figure it out, you're the one who was trying to think of what my newest story was about ;] ))

So please vote which one you want! Pwetty pweese wit sugar on top? 0:3

- StarsAtMidnight29


	6. The plan

One day Xemnas gave a mission to Axel so he could get him out for a while, after Axel left Xemnas called everyone to a meeting.

" Well. " Xemnas started off " I think you all know why I called you here today. To talk about Axel's behavior with his...killing everyone that just slightly annoys him.." Xemnas then muttered " I'm surprised at least some are still here. Anyway, Someone has to know by now what's going on cause the hell I don't. " No one answered, then Xemnas looked at Roxas. " Roxas you have to know something, you are like his best friend, you should talk to him about it. " Roxas then looked away

" I'm to scared to get near him also. He's just not the same, I can't just walk up to him without getting yelled out ad almost killed."

Xemnas stared at Roxas. " I know you're lying, tell me now. " Xemnas commanded strongly at the end, Roxas knew if he didn't say anything Roxas would be in trouble. " Well- you see, Axel started acting weird after this long mission you gave him to spy on Leon and the rest. Merlin then found Axel and forced him out with some kind of strong magic-"

" It's not magic that's wrong with Axel, I would be able to feel the magic, strong or not. " Zexion commented

Roxas rolled his eyes " Let me finish, anyway..."

" Axel cursed as he held the left side of his face which was covered in some sort of hot sticky stuff and his right arm which was sprained..or broken. Axel knew he shouldn't have been so obvious. Axel cursed some more for a while until he was stable enough to portal out and spy on Riku, who was watching (( creeping )) Sora in Atlantica ( I don't know why he was but I guess Axel was just passing time) . But eventually Riku saw Axel, so Riku and Axel got into some big fight and somehow ended up in the Underworld. Riku got the best of Axel and ' accidentally' pushed him into the Dead River. Riku didn't tell Hades what he did but just walked away, well Hades was looking into it wondering who he could use when Hades saw Axel torchering everyone more with everyone he saw cause he was pretty pissed off, but Hades was getting more complaints from there than usual so he made a deal with Axel so he could get him out...but I don't know what that deal was, and why it would cause Axel to go on a killing spree, I have a theory though. I didn't say anything cause it sounded crazy and maybe I was being stupid and heard wrong. " Roxas explained

"Okay...but...what do you expect the deal was? What's your theory? " Xemnas asked

Roxas shrugged " His sanity. "

Demyx gave a confused look " Axel traded in his sanity to come back? Why? "

Roxas shrugged " Its just a theory Demyx, but if that's the case then...I don't have an answer. "

Xemnas sighed " How do you know all this? "

"Uh....I was....spying on Axel since he didn't come back when he was supposed to, even though you said not to. " Roxas admitted " I also got some answers out of Riku then found Sora who didn't wanna answer me, plus he wasn't even there. I don't know why I asked him."

Xemnas glared " Well we have more important things to deal with right now, we can talk about that later. "

Roxas jumped down from his chair " I forgot something....It might be some proof to my theory. " Roxas walked to the door, opened it and froze....so did everyone else. Roxas was now face to face with Axel.

Axel grinned and said creepily " Hello....Roxy. " Roxas' eyes widened and then he slammed the door in Axel's face, wrong move, in a matter of seconds the door then burst into flames and Axel stepped out of it. Roxas backed away slowly as Axel walked towards him. " Talking about me eh, Roxy? " Axel stopped walking then so did Roxas, Roxas just gave a nervous glance in Axel's direction.

" Axel this has got to stop. " Xemnas declared. Axel just shrugged and took a step forward in a somewhat threatening way.

" You being my _best friend , _are spying on me? Roxas I'm hurt. " Axel said clutching his chest where his heart is supposed to be.

Zexion jumped down from his chair also. " Axel enough! Are you really going to let your insanity kill Roxas and the rest of us? " Axel paused looking very confused

" You all really think I would trade in my sanity to be free? " Axel grinned looking amused " Well whatever floats your boat. "

" Well then...what did you trade in? " Demyx asked, Axel looked up at Demyx, still grinning.

" All if your all non existent lives. "

------

" What?! " Roxas and Demyx asked in unison.

" Yes, you all are gonna help me stay out, he figured the rest of your souls would pay for mine, its a simple fare trade. "

" You're kidding me, a fare trade...hardly. " Zexion frowned at Axel. " Didn't you ever realize once were gone _if_ you do kill us all of that you'll be alone? "

Axel sighed then started to pace around the room, everyone watching him wearily " I have no choice, I don't really wanna go back there, so you all will take my place instead. " Axel stopped pacing " You can't hide from me, I'll find you eventually, I only have three days left to kill the rest of you off so lets just get it over with. Now...who's next? "

Xemnas and Saix looked at each other and had some kind of silent agreement. Roxas had to tell Zexion something but looked over at him and noticed, his eyes were closed and that he looked like he was concentrating very hard on something, so he left Zexion alone. Xemnas and Saix both stood up (( yes in air x3)) and then Xemnas spoke up. " Axel we will not let this happen, so were gonna have to kill you first. "

Axel smirked " Try me. "

Xemnas and Saix both lunged for Axel, when Zexion's eyes shot open then shouted " No!! " As soon at Xemnas and Saix were close enough to strike Axel, they both froze in midair. Zexion sighed and closed his eyes again, Axel sighed,

" You see, Hades gave me a small sample of your powers, I can use them anytime I want " Axel looked at Xemnas and Saix then appeared two lancers, one in each of them. " I used Xaldin's lancers as my weapon but they would have been seen so I had to use Zexion's illusion power to make them blend in. Zexion, though noticed this and tried very hard to uncover the lancers, he almost had it too but when they both jumped he lost his focus. " Axel dropped the starting to fade Xemnas and Saix to the ground. Demyx growled and jumped down.

"Axel maybe we could work something else out with Hades.. " Demyx attempted to persuade Axel.

Axel sighed " No Demyx, this is your fate. I, Axel, am your all's fate. "

"No its not! " Roxas looked up at everyone then nodded " Everyone, do what Xemnas told us if something like this happens. " Everyone nodded and quickly portaled away.

" Be safe little dude. " Xigbar told Roxas then he left.

" Where'd they go?! " Axel yelled

Demyx narrowed his eyes " None of your business. "

Axel looked at Roxas " Common Roxas, tell me, were best friends right? "

Those words shot Roxas right through his non existent heart " No Axel....I-You _were_ my best friend, I don't want to kill you, but now you leave me no choice. "

" I can always find them later then. " Axel shrugged it off and Roxas' words not phasing him at all.

" Roxas, Demyx....we can do this...if we...if one of us-" Zexion stuttered

Demyx smiled " No worries, were gonna be ok, right Roxas? "

Roxas smiled and gave them a thumbs up " Right. "

" Aw how nice, you're not running away like everyone else, that makes it so much easier. "

" You make me sick....what is wrong with you?! I never thought you would go this far to save your self! " Zexion yelled

" Are those your last words? "

" He's saying you're being stupid! " Demyx also yelled

" Well, I'll bet you I'll win, if you wanna live you're gonna have to fight for it. " Axel pulled out his chackrams ((Me:...I don't think I spelled that right...))

Demyx brought out his Sitar " Bring it on. "

Axel smirked " Is that a challenge? That's so unlike you. "

" Well someone has to...are elements are perfect for fighting together. " Demyx turned to Zexion and Roxas " Go guys, I'll be back with you soon. "

"But - " Roxas started

" No Roxas, water is the best thing to fight him with, I can just douse anything he throws at me. "

Axel smirked " You're making it sound so simple for yourself, well I guess that's better than running away, like you usually do. I think you should stick to it if you're wise. "

Demyx opened a portal " Go, I can tell he's making you mad Roxas, let me fight him. "

Zexion took Roxas' shoulder and pushed him into the portal. " Thank you Demyx. " Zexion then whispered into his ear " You should have tried out for some sort of acting classes. " Demyx smiled and Zexion smiled back then went into the portal.

" Now its just you and me Demyx...."

** ---------**  
" Roxas calm down! " Zexion tried to calm down Roxas " We just have to hope. "

" But I know he's not coming back! I_ know_ he won't! " Roxas yelled. They all took shelter in 'Proof of Existence. ' for the time being. Vexen had made clones of all of them to trick Axel into thinking he's killing them all...

" Roxas you see those two empty spaces right there? " Zexion showed Roxas the spaces " When one of them dies their little grave thing will pop up there, just watch and wait to see which one comes first, we'll know who won then. "

" Okay..." Roxas sat down against the wall and watched the spaces intently until he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Okay then...well the next chapter is the last one....finally...I'm sorry for the stupid errors in it...I'm not feeling good, at all....blek. Review pretty please!!


	7. The Plan part 1

**Well here we are again....I have updated!! This time the stories getting personal, its POV time!! Roxas' for the most of it. I'll tell you more at the end of the chapter =D enjoy!!  
Disclaimer: After searching, I did not find proof that I own Kingdom Hearts...yet. **

**----------  
**

**What's recently happened:  
Axel has killed off a lot of the Organization so Xemnas decided to finally take matters into his own hands and held a secret meeting from Axel, but Axel found them having it. Roxas, Zexion and Demyx attempted to persuade the pyro maniac to attempt to save his life and his as well, well Axel was threatening so Xemnas and Saix attacked but Axel ended up killing them, and so everyone went someplace to hide while, Zexion, Demyx and Roxas were left to fight Axel. Demyx realized he had the better advantage with Axel and persuaded Zexion to leave but Roxas got upset but left anyway....now Roxas is sulking and with out much hope...waiting for the Water Wielder to return.**

**--------------  
Roxas' POV**

I was in a deep sleep......a deeper sleep than I had ever been in my whole entire non-existence. Actually...we can't dream, we have no souls...even if we did we we had no heart to hold it in. So how was this possible? I looked around me and I saw pitch black, swirling darkness around me, as of course I was a bit afraid cause if I knew I was dreaming I would wake up right about now, but no, here I was. Was I dead? Did Axel find us, kill us and now this is what our afterlife is? I decided to walk...wherever forward was to see if I could find something. Eventually though, I gave up on walking, it seemed like forever, but maybe there is no time here. Everything was so still, I had been standing for a while but didn't feel weak at all, I stood waiting for some noise but nothing came, until I heard a splashing sounds. I looked around me, it seemed to be coming from everywhere, I couldn't pin point the exact location of the sound. I tried to holler out to see who was there but I had no voice. I then decided to run,I ran fast too, as I ran I could hear my name being called from the thing behind me, I ran harder but somehow I tripped and fell. I struggled to get up but something seemed to be holding me down, till I saw someone every familiar a little ways away. It was Demyx.

I tried to holler out to him but still no noise came out, but the Nocturne seemed to have heard my silent cry and waved at me, I tried to get up but I still seemed to be stuck,so the Nocturne stood up and I could hear him talk to me. Telling me.

" Roxas, stand up, you can do it, don't let the darkness over take you. " Demyx called out, but it sounded muffled. I attempted to stand up but it held me down, I looked over at him and shook my head, I was now on my knee's. Demyx just frowned and spoke again but this time every word he spoke got clearer " Roxas, stand up, you can do it, don't let the darkness over take you. " I could see the darkness holding my hands down as I struggled to lift them up, why was he just sitting there? Why wasn't he coming to help me? Demyx just kept chanting " Roxas, stand up, you can do it, don't let the darkness over take you. " over and over again until I finally got my hands and legs unstuck. He smiled and motioned me to come over,I walked over to him but it was only three steps and some how I was there.

Demyx smiled " I know you can't talk, but I can give you the ability too." He held out a necklace that has a ball on the end and was full of light. " Put it on and you can talk. " I put it over my head.

" D-Demyx? Where are we and why?"

"We are in The Between, this is where the dead Nobody's go to await what fate decides to do with them. " Demyx help up his feet that had water chains on them which was connected to a black river type thing. " I have water chains, since water was my element,this could mean many things. If Fate decides they hated me I could get the wort punishment like having my water powers taken away and being thrown into a pit of fire, or if they agree to let me live a happy after life they would let me keep my element and I could be places somewhere with water like heaven that I would personally enjoy. Not too many Nobody's get to see that side. "

I stared " Are we dead? I don't want you to go! " Demyx just smiled

"No Roxas, you are not dead. I am. I got to have one ' phone call ' before I go. Now Roxas listen to me, very carefully, I have a plan to stop Axel. " As Demyx talked Roxas felt tears rolling down his cheeks. How? " We have a heart here, I don't know why, we just do. Anyway, Roxas I know this is hard, but I think we can save Axel and everyone else, I know about the plan. It will also fail, I've gotten to see the future before I die, just to make sure everything will be alright. When I send you back you have to get everyone out of the castle, Axel is serious about finding you, Axel's senses are like Zexion's, or a hunting dog, he will find you if you stay in the castle. Now, you have to go the Underworld, I mean as soon as you wake up-"

"I'm asleep? " I interrupted and Demyx glared, which was actually quite scary.

" Yes, listen Roxas this is very important. " Demyx commanded " Once you wake up, go to Zexion, who is currently the leader, and tell him that I told you to go to the Underworld and try to make a deal with Hades. This is very important, don't tell Hades I told you any of this, I could be in a hell of trouble. Literally, I'm risking my chance to going to a heaven to save all of you so don't mess this up. " I nodded, I didn't like how he was risking this... " Roxas YOU have to make the deal with Hades, I don't know what you could give him but trust me he'll only listen to you. "

" Why me? "

Demyx sighed " I don't really know, but I just have a feeling if you get him a lone or have a duel one of one with him he'll make the deal. " I looked at Demyx and saw him swatting at something. " It's time for me to go, please do this for me Roxas. " The..I'm guessing demons were starting to drag Demyx down into the river. " Roxas don't forget me! " The demons were reaching inside of him and pulled out something white. Then it turned into the form of Demyx, which looked lifeless, probably was, and then they threw it into the river. I watch him as his soul floated down the river, the demons turned to me and started to take me next. They came up to me and then I screamed. I apparently jolted out of my sleep and my head hit the wall behind me.

"Ouch..." I moaned, Zexion walked up to me.

" You okay? Roxas I need to tell you something..."

I nodded then I remember what Demyx said and I stood up real fast and almost lost my balance but caught myself " Zexion! Demyx is dead I know, he called me to the Between and he talked to me! He told me to tell you to go to the Underworld to negotiate with Hates, but he'll only listen to me, we can save Axel! But he said we have to get out of here now, he said he saw the future and said he would find us if we stayed. "

Zexion stared at me like I was crazy " Roxas I think-"

" Zexion please, trust me on this. I did see Demyx. "

Zexion paused " So I was right...it really does exist..."

I rolled my eyes " Now is not the time, Zexion! We have to get out now before he finds us. " Zexion hesitated but agreed

" Fine, I'll gather everyone, tell them the plan and then we'll go. " I nodded and Zexion went and rounded everyone up and told them the plan. Now the real fight begins...not running away or trying to kill Axel anymore, but we are going to save him, just like what Demyx wanted.

**----  
End!! Lolz no just kidding, I wouldn't do that to you all. Man I was planning on this being the last chapter but...I got inspired by another fan fiction and decided that I would make this story longer, maybe in attempt to have some real action in it, this chapter was completely not planned, just came to my mind as I wrote. Plus I only write this story if I'm in a bad mood or sick,well anyway this is the last you will see of our Water Wielder. I was gonna put Namine in this, make her die with Demyx then make a one-shot of their time in heaven together...but it didn't work out that way... I am a Dem/Nam fan v I can always edit it if you want me too, just say it in the review you are about to give me ;] I am proud of this story...one of the few ;3. Well review please, it makes me happy and wanna update. Oh ya this chapter is pretty much just a fill in chapter to give the story a boost. -grins- Please review!! Makes me and my story happy!**

**-- SAM29**


	8. Author Note

Yea this is on hold for now. Maybe forever....maybe not. Depends when I feel like getting it done or get an idea. Or get some help which I am not getting at all** /is a bit aggravated no Beta will help me/** But whatever. It'll get done sometime. Hopefully.

Thanks for reading this far (however far this may be)

**-StarsAtMidnight29**


End file.
